Bad News For A Happy Apple
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple White is dreaming about being with the cutest boy at school, Daring Charming. However, a trolling Bad News Barrett is about to say otherwise. What could this be about? WARNING: It may be a little OOC.


**"Bad News for a Happy Apple"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I apparently do not own anything associated with WWE or Ever After High. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon and Ever After High is owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a little something I came up with and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Apple White was busy walking along the halls of Ever After High and holding a picture frame of some sorts. To be truthful, it was a picture of the most handsomest prince in the school, Daring Charming. She couldn't wait one day for him to be her king once her Happily Ever After came true. She was counting on it to come true one day.

"Ahhhh, Daring..." Apple squealed as she hugged the picture, "I can't wait until you and me are married! Oh, this is so gonna be the best moment of my life! Good thing you'll fit right into my locker."

However, as soon as she opened up her locker...

...

...she opened up to see a man in there!

"AUUUGH!" Apple yelped, falling to the floor. Luckily, she managed to keep the picture intact.

The figure who scared Apple White to death was all dressed formally in black and looked almost similar to Clive Owen. With a sneer in his face and a British accent to boot, he banged the gavel repeatedly through her locker ten times before finally speaking.

"Apple White, can I have some decorum, please?" the figure, who just happened to be Bad News Barrett, demanded.

"Decorum?" Apple raised an eyebrow, "What on earth were you doing in my locker, and who are you anyway?"

"The name's Bad News Barrett, miss!" Barrett introduced himself, "So I see you got a picture of this Daring Charming on your picture frame, huh?"

"Yep," Apple nodded, "And one of these days, he's gonna be my king and together, and we're gonna live Happily Ever After!"

"That's very nautious and gut-cringing to hear, ma'am," Bad News Barrett nodded, "However, I'm afraid I've got some bad news!"

"Wh-what kind of Bad News?" Apple replied.

"Your little crush on Daring Charming, much like me being stuck here in this universe full of buttdumplings, is gonna be meaningless," Bad News smirked, "You see, Daring's already gonna move on with another hottie. One with knockers as big as your entire brain, and a butt as firm and tight as a watermelon. And you, you're just gonna be one rotten apple core."

"But that ain't true!" Apple exclaimed.

"Oh, it is true!" Bad News Barrett laughed, "Plus, I peed in your locker earlier. So enjoy the smell of piss while you still can, because it's not leaving your locker anytime soon! Thank you very much!"

And after banging the gavel through Apple's locker repeatedly, the conniving Brit smiled and raised in hands in victory just before he left.

Somehow, Apple refused to believe Bad News's supposed revelation. As if it was actually true.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Apple chuckled, "Like that's ever gonna happen! I'm still gonna follow my destiny, no matter what!"

_**Few hours later...**_

Apple White showed up at Daring Charming's dorm room looking vamped up with that stunning red dress.

"Daring, are you in there?" Apple shouted through the door, "I'm ready for our date!"

"Yeah, but I'm a little busy here..." Daring shouted back.

There was no answer coming from him. So Apple decided to knock again.

"Oh, don't be such a kidder," Apple chuckled, "You're fine just the way that you are. Now come on out."

"I don't think so," Daring replied, "You wouldn't understand..."

But then, Apple decided to open the door anyway.

"C'Mon Daring," Apple chuckled again, "Are you really that shy to be embarrass-"

However, she was cut off by a very disturbing sight...

...

...

...the sight of Daring Charming and Lizzie Hearts kissing and making out! This shocked Apple right to her core. Get it? Applecore? Ah, never mind. On with the reaction.

"DARING!?" Apple gasped, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"I tried to tell ya." Daring replied.

"Yep, Daring's my Happily Ever After now," Lizzie smirked, "So go rot, you little Apple."

Seeing this forced Apple to completely snap in front of the duo, mostly shifting her focus to Daring.

"So you rather screw her than me?" Apple snarled.

"Sorry, she has bigger boobs." Daring admitted, "And I can't lie."

"What about my boobs?" Apple raised an eyebrow.

"Your boobs have no grabbage." Daring admitted again.

That little statement of his forced Apple to gasp in a very offended way.

"Fine, if you're retarded than you think, then screw Lizzie for all I care!" Apple cried out angrily, "Go burn yourself, douche!"

"Thank you!" Daring smiled.

In total disgust, an angry Apple left Daring's dorm room, which left the stupid pretty boy to make out with Lizzie.

Knowing that this little revelation actually came true, Apple went down on her knees, and shouted to the sky:

**_"BAAAAD NEWWWWS BARREEEEETTTTTTTTTT!"_**

* * *

**I know this was a little OOC, but C'mon, you just had to expect Bad News Barrett to tell the future, especially since he knew about Brock Lesnar's conquered Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania XXX. Not to mention that you had to expect him to troll around Ever After High at some point._  
_**

**Anyway, I thought it would be fun for both fans of WWE and Ever After High, and I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback's appreciated!  
**


End file.
